Fire Emblem: Path of Destiny
by Im that one guy
Summary: [PoR, spoilers]Five years after Daein's defeat, the world is experiencing a time of peace. But a figure from the past threatens to end that. Can Ike return to the life of a mercenary, or is his destiny something more? IxE, other pairings if requested.
1. Prologue

Hey! First foray into fan fiction here. There are spoilers. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All rights of current characters, locations, items, etc. reserved by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I don't own anything because if I did, I'd make games, not stories.

Notes: This fanfic is based on the following occurrences: Ike defeated the Black Knight in Chapter 27, Nasir stayed alive, and no party members were killed at any time.

* * *

_Five years have passed since King Ashnard's defeat. Crimea is led by Queen Elincia and has almost returned to its original glory. Daein is being reconstructed with help from Begnion. Beorc-laguz ties are stronger than ever, particularly within Crimea. It seems as though things couldn't be better._

_The members of the Crimean Liberation Army have gone their separate ways. Most went to fulfill their own lives or help their homelands heal. Titania, Soren, Rhys, Mist, Gatrie, Shinon, and the three brothers have returned to being simple mercenaries under Ike's command._

"Commander, are you all right?" asked Titania.

"…"

"Commander?"

"Huh? Oh, uh… I'm fine Titania," Ike replied to the paladin. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well if you want to talk about it you can talk to me, you know."

"I know, but it's nothing. I just need some rest."

With that, Ike headed to his tent. When he arrived, he lied down on the bed and his thoughts resumed.

'I've no interest in being some noble,' Ike thought to himself as he tried to sleep, 'so why can't I enjoy myself like I used to? Crimea's been rebuilt. I avenged my father. I helped bridge the gap between beorc and laguz. So why do I feel like this?'

His thoughts had continued to drift like this ever since he gave up his title of Lord and left Melilor eight months ago. But even as he tried to find out why he felt so unfulfilled, his heart already had the answer.

"Elincia…"

_Meanwhile, in Castle Crimea_

"Queen Elincia, our town is being plagued by bandits. They're destroying our homes and stealing our valuables. Will you please help us?" asked a representative of Trivis, one of Crimea's rural towns.

"Of course," the green-haired queen replied. She turned to one of her trusted retainers. "Geoffrey, will you please send a squad of soldiers to Trivis?"

"At once your highness. By your leave." With that, Geoffrey quickly left.

"Thank you your highness. All of Trivis thanks you for your trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." she told the representative. "Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing. By your leave," and the representative also left.

As Elincia made her way back to her royal quarters she let out a sigh. "My lord Ike… Why did it have to be like this? Without you, I barely have the strength to be these people's queen. If only you could have stayed here." Again she sighed to herself. When Ike chose to leave, she gave him her blessing, knowing that he didn't like the idea of being a noble. But knowing that didn't change the fact that she missed him.

_Elsewhere, a secret meeting was taking place._

"Is everything in place?" asked the Black Knight.

"Yes. The medication is ready to be transferred to the Goldoan rivers," replied the Gritnea Tower owner. "Soon an army of dragons will be under our control. Do you have the medallion?"

"I will shortly," replied the knight.

"What fools those Crimeans and sub-humans are. To believe your armor wouldn't protect you from a collapsing building. Heee he hee hee heeeee."

"Perhaps if I hadn't let Gawain's son think he'd killed me, things would be different. That reminds me—" the Black Knight raised his sword, "—I have no further use for you."

"No, please don—" the man was silenced as the Black Knight cut him in two.

"Ashnard, you fool. The medallion needs the entire continent to be at war. Less than a dozen dragons can hardly count as involvement from Goldoa. But no matter. You've served my purposes well. Tellius is in a false of security, and bitterness has spawned from the rags to riches story of Gawain's son. Daeins and Crimeans blame each other for their homelands' destruction, and even after five years, these events are well remembered. With only three herons left alive and Gawain's son returning to being a mercenary, no one can stop me from releasing the dark god. It's only a matter of time before the world bows before me. Ha ha haaaa!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but I'm a beginner. If you like it, give me a review. If you hate it, flame me. I don't care, as long as you're reading. If you want other romance, request it and I'll consider it, but no promises and no yaoi or yuri. Also, don't expect an update before next week. I have a life and can't make this story a priority. 


	2. Distraction and Destruction

Hey, I'm back. Thanks for reviewing. When I wrote chapter 1, I hated it. But you guys liked it, and that's all that matters.

**Valkan**: Yeah, Ike and Elincia is pretty safe, but I don't feel like writing a tricky love plot on my first story. Glad you think I have a working story.

**Ayumi187**: Thanks for the compliments (though I don't understand some of them). I've been waiting for a story too, and I got so fed up I wrote my own. I know it's Melior, and I realized it myself right after writing it, but thanks. I wish I could update more often, but I've got a tight schedule. Glad you like it.

**InuKratosStan**: Yeah, it could definitely use more description, and I'll try to keep that in mind, but right now I'm just setting the scene, so detail isn't as important as it will be later. As for Princess vs. Queen, Elincia was made Queen during her coronation in the Epilogue of the game, so that's why she's Queen Elincia. Thanks for reviewing.

**baka-schala-neko-chan:** Yeah, I hate yaoi and yuri too (as well as parings between family members). I'm glad you think it'll rock.

**Biggoron**: I'm glad your interested. I will keep it up.

It took me a while, but I think I have a satisfying second chapter. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

_In a grotto not far from the capital of Goldoa, the Black Knight was finishing up his preparations to fill the Goldoan rivers with Gritnea Tower's medication. _

"You there," uttered the general as he turned to someone standing behind him, "go and make certain that the soldiers are in position. Be certain to remain hidden."

"Yes sir," answered the soldier, "I'll see to it that nothing stops those filthy sub-humans from falling under our control." At these words he flew out on his wyvern.

"Excellent. I knew these people would come in handy. I doubt anyone but Prime Minister Sephiran realizes the discord formed from Gawain's son…no, General Ike's adventures. Finding would-be soldiers seeking similar glory was a simple matter. Everything is falling into place," said the Black Knight, "Goldoa will soon be mine. The continent shall be in a state of full-scale war shortly. Now, I think it's time I paid the herons a visit." He then pulled out his warp powder, and was gone in an instant.

_Meanwhile, at the sleeping quarters of the mercenary base,_

Mist, Gatrie, and Oscar were in the room. Gatrie turned to the others and said, "The commander certainly does seem distracted these days. It's almost weird seeing him so deep in thought all the time. You'd think that after feeling like that for weeks, he'd just quit being a mercenary and return to Melior."

"Yes," Oscar agreed, "it's pretty clear why he's so depressed. Somebody should really talk to him about it."

"All of this hinting at the subject around him isn't helping. Someone needs to—" but she was cut off as Ike entered, clearly absorbed in his thoughts.

"…"

"Ho Commander, you look blue," Gatrie said to Ike jovially. "Might I ask what's troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing…" Ike continued to look as if he was somewhere else entirely. Then Mist stood up.

She looked at Ike and got this sad look in her eyes. "Ike, will you please stop sulking? If you miss Elincia that much then just go see her. I'm tired of seeing you just stare off into space with that distant look in your eye."

Ike, completely disregarding Mist's speech, saw someone at the fort's gate. He said, "Looks like someone wants to hire us. I'll go check it out," and quickly left.

"Oh why does it have to be like that?" the brunette voiced sadly. "Seeing him in pain breaks my heart. Why won't he just go to her?"

"There are plenty of possible reasons, but I suppose only he knows," answered Oscar.

'Why don't I go to her?' Ike thought to himself as he walked to the gate. 'How am I supposed to explain that? My father's dying wish was for me to take control of the company. I can't just forget that. I'd never be able to live with myself…' Ike had reached the man at the gate. He was rather nondescript, mid-sized height and weight, the kind of person who would blend in anywhere that beorc resided. "So you want to hire us?"

"Ah, you must be the commander," said the man. "My village is constantly being plagued by pirates. I've been sent to hire you to get rid of them"

"Which village is this?" the swordsman inquired.

"It's Zalgo, on the far western coast."

"Zalgo, huh? Alright, our standard fee for pirates is 5,000 gold."

"Certainly," and the man gives Ike the money.

"One more thing. I'd like to know the name of my employer."

"How rude of me. My apologies. I am Simon. If that is all, I'll be going. Thanks again." The man called Simon turned and left.

"Maybe this is for the best. A little sea air might help clear my mind."

_Meanwhile, on a pathway in the forests of Gallia,_

"Even after five years this forest still doesn't feel anything like Serenes," Reyson said as he glided along. "Hmm? What is…that?" An intricate circle had appeared before him. A second later, Reyson gasped as The Black Knight materialized before him.

"How nice to finally meet you face to face, Prince Reyson," chuckled the Knight.

"You! You're the monster who kidnapped Leanne. But that's impossible! You're supposed to be dead."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm still very much alive," the Black Knight responded. "There's nowhere you can run. I won't rest until I've killed you, as well as your father and sister."

"Accursed fiend'" the White Prince was now angry, "I won't let you lay a finger on my father or Leanne!"

"And how do you intend to stop me? We both know you have no combat abilities. If you simply cooperate, I promise to make it as painless as possible."

"Even if it kills me, I won't let you harm them," Reyson replied.

"So be it." The Black Knight drew his sword. "Do you have any last requests?"

"…Tell me why Ashnard wanted my clan massacred in the first place."

"Very well. If you really want to know, that was my doing," replied the Knight, without a hint of remorse. "I killed the apostle, then started the rumor that it was the 'disgusting sub-humans from Serenes', and the rest is history." Again the Knight chuckled.

"You're…serious?" Reyson was having difficulty accepting this. Then he finally grasped what he was told, "It was by your hand that my entire race was burned alive!"

"Yes. How fitting that I shall also finish the last of them off." He prepared to swing the Alondite, but stopped short at the sounds of someone behind him.

"Stop right there!" shouted the voice of Master Giffca. When he took in the scene, he asked, "The Black Knight? How are you still alive?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lion king's shadow. I suppose if anyone could detect my armor and get here fast enough, it's you. This doesn't concern you. If you leave now, I'll let you live."

"Never. Prince Reyson, go and seek safety," he called as he assumed his lion form.

"No, this wretch is mine!" he responded with fury.

"Don't be foolish. If you fight him, he'll kill you, and you're family will be left alone." the beast laguz replied

"…Very well," acknowledged the heron as he too changed form and flew off.

"Do you want to die?" the knight asked, in the same tone he used when he faced Greil.

"Your strength is insufficient. I shall put a stop to you here and now." At these words, he let out a roar and charged at the Knight.

"Foolish." uttered the Knight as he rushed forward. Almost instantly, he thrust the Alondite down Giffca's throat and out his back, then tore it upwards and cut through the lion like butter. Giffca was dead before he hit the ground.

"What a shame. He could have been a useful ally. I've spent too much time here. I must return to Goldoa. I'll have to get the herons some other time." Again he pulled out his warp powder and vanished in a flash.

_In the Goldoa grotto,_

The Black Knight rematerialized. "Ah, Sir Knight," one of the soldiers said, "I trust everything went well."

"We've run into a delay. But no matter. Tell the soldiers to release the medication."

"At once Sir Knight. You there," the soldier said to a group of wyvern riders behind them, "tell all groups that they're to commence operations immediately."

"Yes sir." they replied in unison, and went off at once.

"Excellent. By this time tomorrow, the dragons will be mine, and thanks to Colonel Simon, Ike won't be anywhere near Melior to lead Crimea's resistance when we invade. Ha ha ha haaaa!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know that Elincia didn't show up anywhere in this chapter, but she'll be back in the story pronto. I realize I still don't have much location description, but none of these places are really that interesting so far. As before, review me or flame me (though flames won't get a nice response like above). Until next week. 


	3. Gallia Mobilizes

I'm back again. First:

**kodachi827**: Yeah, it seems a bit rushed, but I needed quick action to interest people. As for why Giffca, he was the best choice. You'll see why soon.

**baka-schala-neko-chan**: You think it's turning out good? Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

…Man, only two reviews? That's harsh. I can think of five possible reasons:

1. You're upset that Elincia didn't show up.

2. You're upset that Giffca died.

3. My chapters are too short to warrant a review.

4. I lack description.

5. You all didn't notice I updated.

I've tried to fix some of those problems in Chapter 3 (but Giffca is still dead; deal with it). I hope you enjoy chapter three:

* * *

_In the forests of Gallia, Ranulf races along at the smell of a comrade's blood. He fears that he may be too late, but hurries nonetheless. When he arrives at the clearing that Giffca's corpse lies in, he resumes his human form and stares in disbelief. Silence weighs heavily for several minutes, and then he gradually comes to terms with the remains before him._

"…Master Giffca," he spoke, though no one was nearby. "How could this happen? He's second only to our King in terms of strength." But as Ranulf got a hold of himself and studied the ground more carefully, he discovered worse. "These footprints are of an heavily armored beorc. They come out of nowhere and vanish. And there's only one set of them. What's more, based on the little movement, the fight was over before it began." A chill ran down Ranulf's spine. "Who on Tellius has such power? Even King Ashnard was vulnerable to Master Giffca, but whoever did this killed him without breaking a sweat. This isn't right. I must inform my King at once." At these words, he changed into a jungle cat. He took one last look at the lion before him, and sprinted off in the direction of Castle Gallia.

_As Ranulf rushed to Inform King Caineghis of this development, Reyson was already there informing the King of the Black Knight's return, of the information he revealed, and of Giffca's decision to battle him. _

"And at Master Giffca's command, I fled, leaving him alone with that human." the White Prince finished.

"I see," the Lion King replied. "You did well to listen to him. You would not have lasted long against the Knight had you fought him." Reyson nodded, but was clearly angry that he was unable to avenge his clan himself. A royal soldier came in, bowing, as was custom.

"Your Majesty, Sir Ranulf has just arrived. He wishes to speak with you. He says it's important."

"Very well. Send him in," Caineghis replied.

The soldier left, and Ranulf came in shortly afterward. He was out of breath, amazing considering his laguz energy, and King Caineghis noticed it immediately. "My King," Ranulf spoke heavily. He didn't want to believe it himself. "Master Giffca is…dead," he said at last. The guards at the entryway turned to the cat, knowing not to disturb the king's conversation, but unable to brush off this news.

"Are you certain of this?" the King inquired gravely.

"I am. I saw his body with my own eyes." Ranulf was getting a hold of himself. There would be time for sorrow later; the king needed to know what happened. Ranulf continued, "He died by a beorc's hand, one who was heavily armored and possessed tremendous strength and skill with a sword. I can't imagine anyone with such power."

"Prince Reyson has just finished informing me that the Black Knight has returned. If my shadow was able to be killed, it proves that this Knight is no imposter."

"The Black Knight! How's that possible your highness? He died five years ago."

"It's the truth," the heron chimed in. "I saw him before me."

"…I fear this may only be the precursor to something greater about to unfold." King Caineghis had a distant expression. "We must act quickly to ensure Gallia's safety. Which direction did the Knight head for?"

Ranulf responded, "It appears that he continues to travel with warp powder just as before. He could be anywhere."

"In that case, chasing him would be futile. The other nations must be warned, but Gallia cannot be left defenseless. We must first send a small group to Crimea. Ranulf, join with Mordecai and Lethe and go to Melior. Queen Elincia must be notified first. Once that is accomplished, seek out General Ike, for his strength will be important. Meanwhile, Thaldar," he was speaking to one of the royal guards, "Tell all troops to strengthen defenses in the southern mountains."

"You mean the Goldoan border?"

"Correct. If there is a large force, it will come from there. Move out."

"At once." the guard left.

"With all due respect your highness," Ranulf said, "Why Goldoa? Wouldn't it be smarter to increase northeast defenses to prepare for Daein's attack?"

"I truly hope that is the case. Enough. Go and fulfill your assignment."

"As you will." Ranulf exited quickly, confused, but with trust in his king.

_Hours pass. As Gallia mobilizes at her King's command, Elincia has no idea the troubles that will soon unfold. She sits in her quarters, which are lavishly decorated as only royal rooms can be. As she stares at her silk-lined bedspread, she once again tries to clear her mind and focus on the more pressing matters. Finally, she gives up and decides to ask for advice. She knocks on her retainer's door._

"Yes? Who is it?" came the voice of Lady Lucia.

"It's me." Elincia replied. She noted to herself that she enjoyed talking with Lucia; she could simply say what she felt and not worry about being a Queen addressing her subjects. As she realized that sounded like something Ike would say, she again became gloomy. Luckily, Lucia's response helped clear that, if only temporarily.

"Oh, please come in." Elincia entered the room, which was almost as refined as hers, and stood with her hands at her sides. "Please sit down."

"Thank you." She took a seat at one of the chairs at a small table, relieved that she could talk to someone about this.

"What can I help you with?" Lucia asked kindly.

"It's about…" she faltered. Happy as she was to talk about it, she was having difficulty doing it. But her years as queen had made speaking much easier, so she said, "…my lord Ike."

"Ah…" Lucia understood immediately. In fact, she'd been wondering when this would come up. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes. But also, with him constantly in my mind, I can't concentrate on ruling this kingdom. If I can't find a solution, I may become weak in the eyes of the people."

"Well, I can assure you that won't happen." Lucia spoke as if to a younger sister. "The people love you, so don't worry about that. But as for Ike, I'm not sure. The two of you need to talk with each other."

"Well yes, but when? I've no time to myself to leave the city, and I don't want to mess up his plans by summoning him."

"Yes, that is a problem." She thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Your coronation anniversary is in three weeks, and he'll certainly come to that without a summon. The two of you can talk then. Until then, just look forward to that to keep your mind from losing concentration."

"You're right. Thanks Lucia, I feel much better."

"I'm glad I could help," she replied.

_As the two chatted, the Black Knight was busy in Goldoa's palace. The palace was very ornate, every inch carved right out of a mountain, giving a sense of an otherworldly design throughout all its columns and arcs. In the lobby before the throne room, the Black Knight stared at the expressionless laguz who were supposed to be guards, and smiled inwardly as they let him pass._

"Slow-acting medication. First the poison does nothing for several hours, so no one suspects something's wrong. Then the mind is warped in only a few minutes. It truly is a marvel of science." He stepped into the throne room, stopping only to admire the columns that reached up over a hundred feet, and approached King Deghinsea, who surprisingly uttered several words.

"Craven…this was…your…doing…wasn't…it?" he had difficulty speaking, only able to say a syllable or two before pausing.

"So the Black Dragon King is as strong as he's rumored to be. You can actually resist the medication, however feebly it may be."

"Damn…you"

"Well, even if you can resist, you cannot disobey. I order you to begin mobilizing troops. Tomorrow, we begin a campaign that will end this world." Deghinsea followed the orders, and the Black Knight laughed. "Lehren's Prophecy will soon come to pass."

_As the Greil Mercenaries set up camp on their way to Zalgo, Ike felt a chill engulf his body._

"Something feels wrong. I hope I'm just imagining things."

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. Not much Ike action, but what could he do while he heads for some port town? Anyway, please review me this time. Only 2 chapter 2 reviews hurts. These chapters are getting longer, so don't expect a quick update. Until later. 


	4. Sephiran's Decision

I'm back again. I just found out about the new no-response law, so I can no longer respond. Thanks Since I'm too lazy to respond in any other way, there will be no more responses henceforth. Sorry.

With that out of the way, here's chapter 4.

* * *

_At the Begnion Palace in Sienne, Prime Minster Sephiran looked over the plans to restore the village of Talrega to its prior glory. This was the final step in Daein's reconstruction, and was thus the final repairs of the war._

"Everything appears in order," he said to himself. "This should be enough to repair what remains of the damage caused by the floodgates." Suddenly, he sensed a change in the magic around him, and a warp circle appeared before him. Seconds afterward, out stepped the Black Knight. Rather than showing surprise however, the bishop remained calm. "So, you _are_ still alive."

"Surely you didn't suspect otherwise," the knight replied. He seemed to expect Sephiran's lack of surprise.

"No, but I hoped nonetheless. How could I not, knowing what it would mean if you were?"

"Alas, you hoped in vain. Lehran's Prophecy is going to be fulfilled, and for that I need your help."

"If you think I'll help you, you're mistaken. I'll do everything in my power to stop you right now. I won't let you warp Goldoa or unleash the dark god."

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Goldoa is already mine, and you have no chance against me either way." At this he chuckled. "Your only choice is to do what I say, because otherwise your country will fall to my army."

"And what exactly do you want from me?"

The Knight responded, "Simple. I want you to use your authority to cause Begnion to ally with the other nations and mobilize the army immediately."

"I'd rather die. Playing along with your instructions and starting a war will only lead the world to destruction."

"On the contrary, it's your only hope of salvation. If you don't mobilize your army quickly, the other nations will fall without your help, and you'll have no allies to fight with. Then Begnion would fall, and the world would be mine. However, if you do mobilize, you can join the other armies to stop my dragons, and in doing so save yourself. If the dark god is freed in doing so, you'll just have to hope that the path of destiny is on your side."

"Damn you."

"I suggest you make your decision quickly; your window of opportunity is closing fast." At these words, he vanished, leaving the Prime Minister alone to consider his options.

"…I have no choice. Our only chance is to mobilize. I must speak with the apostle."

_As Sephiran headed to the apostle to discuss this, the Black Knight returned to Goldoa. _

"How did things go sir?" one of his guards asked.

"Excellently. Begnion will be mobilizing within the week. It's time to put Operation Gaia Crusher into effect. Order half of the dragons to remain stationed here as guards, and the other half to go to Mount Revlis and await further orders."

"Yes sir!" He left to fulfill the orders.

"Get ready Ike. Your destiny will soon be carried out."

_Several hours later, Ike and co. arrive at the town of Zalgo ready to take care of the pirates they were assigned. To get some information, Ike heads for the Mayor's residence, but is somewhat surprised by the happiness of people who were being plagued by pirates. Some of them recognized him, and ran to tell their neighbors that the legendary mercenary-turned-hero was here. _

"You'd think these people didn't have any problems," the blue-haired mercenary muttered to the black-haired mage. "I've never seen any village being harassed by pirates look this cheery."

"There aren't any pirates," Soren replied.

"What?"

"Just think about it. Our client didn't even mention his name or village until asked, and then just left instead of accompanying us back here. All of it seemed highly suspicious, like a poor performance. I wasn't sure before, but this proves that this job was a hoax."

"…We'll know soon enough." he replied. 'It's true,' Ike thought, 'Simon _had_ acted rather odd in their meeting, but why would he make it up and then pay for it? It doesn't add up.' The group had reached the mayor's home. Ike knocked and the door was opened.

"Ah, what business do you have here, sir?" one of the servants asked.

"I'm the commander of a mercenary troupe. We've been hired to rid the pirates that are attacking your village." Ike replied.

"Pirates? There are no pirates here. This village hasn't been plagued by pirates for over 60 years."

"…I see. Thank you for your time." Ike turned away from the door and returned to the street. He turned to Soren once more and said, "You were right, as always. But why would somebody do this? Who would want to give up 5,000 gold just for kicks?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe—" but the sage was cut off as a villager approached Ike, looking as disgusted as if he were forced to eat garbage.

"Can I help you?" Ike asked.

"Get out of this village you piece of filth," the man spat angrily.

"…" Ike was at a loss for words. He simply stared blankly, until he replied, "Is there a problem?"

"Don't play innocent. I know who you are. You're that lousy punk who went from a sell-sword to a general in only a year. You fought alongside our queen and freed our country. You were the luckiest person in Tellius, with faster fame and power than any before you, and you became a symbol of hope for all of Crimea. And then what did you do?" The man now seemed even angrier, if it were possible, but refrained from screaming. "You tossed it all aside. You abandoned our queen, our army, and our people just so you could live the simple life. I'm disgusted that I ever respected the 'noble hero Ike.' The sight of you makes me sick. Now **get out**. Never soil this town with your presence again."

At this, Boyd jumped forward, filled with indignation at this man's remarks. "Why you! Do you have any idea—"

"Boyd! Peace!" Ike ordered. "He's entitled to his opinions, and we must respect that." He turned to the others. "There are no pirates here. We've no more business here. We leave immediately. Move out."

When the group had left the village, Ike said to himself, "Well, at least now I have a motive for the fake mission. If there are others like that man, I can understand why they'd cause trouble for me." He then assisted the others in setting up camp.

_While the Greil Mercenaries prepared to sleep for the night, the Goldoans arrived at Mount Revlis._

"Remarkable at how these dragons are strengthened in groups," the Black Knight muttered. "Had they traveled alone, it would have taken nearly five times as long." He turned to address the hundreds of soulless laguz behind him. "Take your positions all across the mountain." They did so immediately, covering multiple points on the mountain. "When I give the order, draw on each other's strength and commence Operation Gaia Crusher…Ready…begin!" and the Black Knight sat back and watched as their auras intertwined with one another. Then, every dragon, reds, whites, blues, and yellows, breathed out as one, and the force shook the ground. They breathed again, and again, and again, sending numerous tremors throughout the soil. Within thirty minutes, Mount Revlis had been reduced to a plain, and with it, Gallia's strongest defense from attack. The Black Knight addressed the dragons once more, "If my hunch is correct, Gallian forces will arrive at noon tomorrow. Rest up, for we will show no mercy." Yet again, the Knight let out his laugh of triumph.

_Meanwhile, in Sienne, Sephiran was meeting with the apostle._

"And you're certain that there is no other way?" Sanaki implored.

"I'm positive. Following Lehran's Prophecy is the only way to save the continent. For that, we must mobilize and fight Goldoa when the time comes," Sephiran replied darkly.

"Before I agree to help you with this, I must know the prophecy for myself. I have to know just what Lehren foretold would happen, and why you believe it to be coming true. Please, tell it to me."

"Unfortunately, I only know scattered words of it. But I shall tell you what I know: '_Five years after… greater evil… unleash… knight… dragons… warped… world… war…_ _release…__dark god…'_ the rest is a blur." he concluded, "But the prophecy is known to involve the dark god, and five years ago, something notable did happen. The prophecy is coming to pass and we've no chance at stopping Goldoa on our own. Mobilizing is our only choice."

"But if the dark god is freed, how will we stop him? Didn't the prophecy mention that?"

"Alas, I don't know what the remainder of the prophecy is. We need to hear the entire prophecy to know for sure. However, I clearly remember that destiny will determine the outcome."

"…Very well. I'll trust your judgment on this. We'll persuade the Senators to begin mobilization, but we'll refrain from mentioning Goldoa until they make the first move. Should we reference it as the target, it could be seen as anti-laguz action." Sanaki had noticeably matured in the last five years.

"Agreed. Let's get to work," the prime minister responded, and the two departed.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4. What do you think? Gallia's in trouble and Begnion is going to prepare for war.

Elincia's missing again, but there's a reason for that. Until the three beasts arrive at Melior, she won't be able to act in the war story, and until she sees Ike again, all she can do is think of him, (which would just get repetitive) so the love story is on hold. Sorry to all Elincia fans out there, but she'll get more important later on.

By the way, I'm debating which beorc party members to bring back for the story. If you have any requests, send them now so I can plan ahead. They probably won't be MAJOR characters but they'll round things out well. Until next time.


	5. Kurthnaga's Mission

I'm back again. …Man, I hate not having a response section. Well, that's life for you. I will say thanks to everyone though. All these reviews and not one flame is good for my first fic. And for those who question the Ike-hater, he's the typical one-in-a-million guy, but he does have a purpose in a future chapter. Well, enough wasting your time. Here's chapter 5:

* * *

_It was nearly noon, the day after the Black Knight's army decimated Mount Revlis. As a squad of laguz dashed to the southern border of Gallia, they chatted amongst themselves._

"So what did you think of that tremor last night?" an orange cat asked to a white one.

"Not sure," she replied, "There's never been an earthquake here before, but what else could have rumbled the ground like that?"

"I don't know. First Master Giffca's killed, and now the ground is rumbling. Everything's getting out of the ordinary." Fifteen minutes later, they arrived within view of the mountain. Rather, they arrived at the spot where there _had been_ a mountain visible. Now though, there was an enormous gap between the two mountains in the range, with Revlis nowhere in sight. At this, the entire squad stopped.

"What in the world?" "It's gone." "The mountain's gone!" Several of the beasts murmured to each other. The pack leader, Thaldar from the palace, silenced them, as he smelled something in the air. The others followed suit, smelling several hundred dragons, which was several hundred more than a typical border patrol. Caineghis had warned Thaldar to watch for a dragon army, and ordered him not to fight if severely outnumbered.

"Attention troops! We have no chance against them. Prepare to retreat!

_But as he began his retreat, the Black Knight eyed him carefully, despite them hiding in the trees. Weighing his options for how to best provoke Gallia, he gave his orders._

"All troops, there are beasts within the edge of that forest. Kill all but the leader." The dragons immediately went forth, and the Knight watched as the Gallians were killed as easily as stepping on ants. "Perfect," he said when it was over. "That pack leader will report the dragons and destroyed mountain to the lion king, and he'll mobilize all troops. Daein and Crimea still need to be properly provoked, and the bird islands as well… Attention!" he called to his dragons as they returned, "You shall now be split up. All red dragons, guard the border and await further orders. All yellows, follow me. All whites, attack Phoenicis, but only to the point that they recognize Goldoa as a threat. All blues, do the same to Kilvas. You have your orders. Move out!" The dragons moved without a word, and one of the human soldiers approached the knight.

"Excuse me, sir knight, but is it really wise to seperate our forces like this? These half-breeds aren't nearly as useful divided."

"You have a point, but that's what I'm counting on. If I moved forward with all of them, the nations would fall _too_ quickly, and this wouldn't embroil the entire continent at once. No, it's best to attack with a smaller squad, to give the other nations enough time for them to declare war. You're smart to recognize their strength in numbers; I'll leave things in your hands while I guide the yellows to Crimea and Daein."

"Yes sir! It would be an honor."

_Meanwhile, in the palace of Goldoa, King Deghinsea was meeting with the only others who resisted the medication, and giving them instructions to help stop the Black Knight._

"…And that is Lehren's prophecy" the King concluded. Being with others in their full mind let him speak clearly. "You must present it to General Ike of Crimea, for he is the one it spoke of."

"But father," Kurthnaga pleaded, "What about you? You must come with us."

"No. I am Goldoa's king. My place is here, with my people. This is a task for you. Ena, Nasir, can I count on you to watch over my son?"

"Yes, my king," Nasir responded. Unlike the royals, whose bloodline allowed them resistance, he and Ena were in their right minds due to vaccinations received when working with Daein.

"Good. Now, I must transfer my strength to you, my son," he said to Kurthnaga. "You'll need it to completely throw off the poison."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll become like the others." Kurthnaga gasped at this, but Deghinsea continued, "It is vital that you remain yourself, or else the world may not survive." Kurthnaga said nothing, and then nodded slowly, holding back tears. "Very good," the king said as he embraced his son. His last words were, "Go now, and remember, the future is in your hands. I wish you the best of luck." and became silent, giving Kurthnaga his strength and losing his soul like all of his subjects.

"Father!" the prince cried, but got no reply.

"…Let's go. We must move as quickly as possible."

"…Right," the Prince replied. "Goodbye, father," he said as he left.

When they left, Nasir asked his granddaughter, "Ena, are you sure you want to do this?"

The red dragon replied, "Yes. Rajaion has been warped yet again, and I have to do whatever I can to help him. If that means leaving his side to guard the prince, so be it."

"I understand."

_The following forty-eight hours went by quickly. Sephiran and Sanaki began and continued the bureaucratic nightmare involved in mobilizing without provocation. The Greil Mercenaries arrived home and Ike went back to sulking. The Knight led the yellow dragons through the sea of trees without seeking out Gallians. Kurthnaga and the others moved very slowly, with only each other to boost their speed. One group, however, finally arrived at their destination._

"We finally made it," Lethe said as Melior came into view.

"Now we must tell Queen Elincia about the Black Knight," Mordecai acknowledged.

"Yes, let's get moving," Ranulf agreed.

When they arrived at the palace, one of the guards met them. "What brings Gallian warriors here at a time like this?"

"We must speak with the queen. It's urgent." Ranulf showed the guard Caineghis' crest, and the guard acknowledged it.

"Right this way."

They walked through the marble halls, so well kept that you'd never guess there'd been a battle within them. They arrived at the throne room, and the guard bade them farewell. When they entered, it was to find the queen discussing something with her retainers. When she noticed them, she greeted them happily.

"Ah, Lethe, Mordecai, and Ranulf. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid this is more than a social call," Lethe replied, "We have grave news."

Elincia turned serious, as did her retainers. "I see. Very well, what is it?"

The beasts told the story, and Elincia and the others listened carefully. When the Black Knight was mentioned, their eyes narrowed but they didn't interrupt. Upon the message's completion, silence enveloped the room.

"…All of this is definite?" the queen asked.

"Yes." Mordecai replied simply.

"Tell me, why does King Caineghis suspect Goldoa?"

"He's given no reasons," Ranulf replied.

"…Very well. King Caineghis deserves the benefit of the doubt. I'll begin to mobilize the army, but I can't declare war without more proof. I'm sorry."

"I understand, but be watchful. Your proof will likely come soon."

"If that is all, can I interest you in a room?" she offered.

"No," answered the tiger, "We must go to Ike and tell him too."

"…um…Yes of course. Good luck." she had once again been reminded of Ike, but forced him out of her head.

"We'll see each other soon, most likely," Ranulf said as he and the others left to continue their mission.

_Only an hour later, the Black Knight and his dragons reached Crimea's border._

"Excellent," he said. "It's about time I gave Crimea a reason to assemble their forces. Sir Geofferey should still be in Trivis, if intelligence is correct. He'll make a good messenger. Ha ha haa ha haaa!"

* * *

And that's that. Surprisingly, Ike's only mentioned in passing. If I didn't know better, I'd think he wasn't the star. I'm getting really ticked that it's taking so long for him to do something productive (and that's sad, because I'm writing this). Still, it's progressing nicely, I hope. Crimea's about to meet the Black Knight's forces, and the continent is closing in on war. Tell me what you think. Until next time. 


	6. Ike Returns

I'm a day late. That kind of ruins the pattern. Thanks again for all your reviews. And I'm making this chapter as long as it has to be for one of them (you know who you are—">:O"). Happy now! …Well, that's about it. Here's Chapter 6:

* * *

_Thaldar rushed as fast as he could with his injuries. King Caineghis must be informed that his suspicions were correct. As he sprinted through the sea of trees, he rounded a corner and came within view of Gallia's city main city. He hastened his pace, keen to relay his report to the king. There was a look of concern from many of the laguz he passed. It was no surprise. It was common knowledge that he had left only days before with an entire squad, only to come back alone and battered. But he didn't stop. He went straight to the palace. Upon his arrival, the front guard allowed him access, but was alarmed at his condition. Thaldar continued down the halls, arriving at the throne room doors, and requested immediate audience with the king._

"Of course, sir Thaldar. Go right ahead." The guard opened the door, and Thaldar entered, relieved to finally be there.

"Thaldar, what happened out there?" the king asked at once.

"My king, we arrived at the former foot of Mount Revlis, only to find it destroyed. There was nothing but rubble where it once stood. Several hundred dragons, of varying colors, were there. Before we had a chance to retreat, they decimated my squad. They left me alive, as if they wished my return." he concluded.

"I see." Caineghis heaved a sigh. For an entire mountain to go down overnight meant that at least 40 of Goldoa's population was involved. "Do you have any knowledge as to why they would follow the Black Knight?" he implored.

"Possibly. Their odor resembled that of the tainted laguz from the previous war, only much stronger."

"So the Black Knight has deformed them the same way as in the past. This is worse than I feared."

Suddenly, another beast arrived in the throne room. "Your majesty, a moment of your time? It's urgent."

"Very well."

"We've just received word that the Black Knight and an army of dragons has passed through Gallian territory without any attacks. He seems bent on reaching Crimea quickly."

"If he's made no attacks, it means he's satisfied with us and wishes to provoke the other nations as well. This is escalating rapidly, and there's only one option. We must follow him. We'll rendezvous with the other nations and their militaries will attack from the front while we attack from behind. The only chance is to divide and conquer. Thaldar, assemble our attack forces immediately. We move out in one hour's time. After that, take a rest."

"I beg your pardon your majesty, but…" Thaldar appealed, "I can't just lie down at a time like this. I have to fight, too. Besides, the troop will need a leader."

"Sir Ryko will lead them. You will command the remaining troops and defend the city. That's an order."

"Yes, your majesty," Thaldar replied in defeat. He then left to prepare the army.

"Ranulf, Lethe, Mordecai…" King Caineghis said, "I hope you've completed your mission. We'll need Crimea's support."

_As Gallia prepared to move out, Geofferey and his troops in Trivis were preparing to leave, having dealt with the bandits. But then…_

"Sir Geofferey! Enemies spotted!" one of his troops yelled to him in his tent.

"What? The bandits have returned?"

"Worse! It's dragons!" Geofferey quickly grabbed his lance and rushed outside, to find yellow dragons approaching from the south, and atop the one in front was…

"The Black Knight! How is this possible?" he was bewildered, bur regained his composure almost immediately. "All troops, prepare to engage. We must defend Trivis."

The troops complied, taking formation at the town's entrance. The battle lasted longer than Gallia's had, but only because of the smaller force of dragons. A squad of 15 beorc soldiers was no match for 70 dragons. However, the troops fought hard, despite being showered with yellow-dragon lightning, and focused all their strength against a single enemy, allowing them to kill one of the dragons. But even though they fought valiantly, it wasn't long before Geofferey was all alone.

Geofferey knew that he stood no chance, but he readied his horse nonetheless. "I won't let you go any further." he said simply, and prepared to fight, but the dragons just turned away and headed off eastward. As the paladin prepared to follow, he stopped himself, knowing that he must report to the queen. Without waiting to reassure the citizens, he was off.

_Another day passed by. Kurthnaga and the others had traveled only partway through Goldoa, but were determined regardless. Geofferey was halfway to Melior, with the lives of his loyal soldiers still fresh in his mind. Sanaki and Sephiran had convinced two of the senators to agree to mobilization. The white and blue dragons had reached the coastlines, and as ice and water elements, had begun to swim to the bird nations. Elincia was assembling the troops, wondering what the Black Knight was plotting. And as for Ike, things were about to get interesting. _

Ike was outside practicing his vertical thrusts. It was the only thing he could find that could keep his mind off of Elincia. For the past few days, however, he had the inexplicably feeling as though something was amiss, as though he should be elsewhere but without knowing where or why. But as turned his head to the right at the sound of running, he saw three rather familiar forms heading his way. As he completely turned to greet his old friends, he saw their hurry and presumed that this was no time for small talk. The look in their eyes when they transformed confirmed it.

"Ranulf. Lethe. Mordecai. It's good to see all of you. What's happened?"

Lethe cut to the chase, "The Black Knight has returned."

"What? That can't be!" Ike had become angry quickly.

"Unfortunately, that's just the good news. He's already slain Master Giffca, attempted to kill Prince Reyson, and if our king is correct, is allied with Goldoa." Ranulf waited for this news to sink in. "On top of that, we've already been ordered to warn Crimea to mobilize. If this keeps up, war will be here before you know it."

Ike, understandably, was having difficulty absorbing all this, especially with his mind focused on the Knight's return. "……I…see…is it really him?"

"No other could kill Master Giffca with one blow," Mordecai answered.

"I understand." Ike was thinking more clearly than he had in months, "I must return to Melior. Eli—Queen Elincia will know what needs to be done. Give me fifteen minutes." In that time, he rounded up the entire mercenary team and explained the situation. Everyone was stunned, save Soren, who merely glowered. But surprised as they were, the group quickly packed their essentials and set off with the laguz, completely trusting their commander.

_Just outside of the base, the Black Knight watched Ike and co. head off at top speed. At this, he chuckled to himself._

"Excellent. I couldn't let Ike get near when I attacked Trivis, for his strength could have stopped my army before we reached Daein. But now that's no problem, and Caineghis's subjects have played right into my hands. With him leading Crimea's forces, the prophecy shall move even closer to fulfillment, and this world will soon suffer the dark god's wrath yet again." Again he laughed, and returned to his dragons via warping.

When he arrived, he called out to the lifeless beings before him, "We shall now move towards Daein's capital. Get going!" The Goldoans did as ordered.

_The day passed by, with Ike and co. moving at an excellent pace and the Black Knight taking his time. Elincia was discussing the events with her retainers, asking their opinions of the best course of action. _

"Clearly we must move forward as swiftly as the wind itself, lest our olden foe have ample time to wreak more destruction," came the voice of the poetic sage.

"We can't be rash," replied the blue-haired swordmaster, "If we charge ahead too quickly, we may leave Crimea unprotected, and the Knight will have his way."

"I agree with both of you," the queen replied, "If—Ah! Geofferey! What happened?" for the paladin had just arrived, with his armor shattered and his face bruised.

"The Black Knight has returned. He has an army of dragons doing his will. They destroyed my entire squadron without mercy. Forgive me, but I couldn't stop them."

"All that matters is that you survived," Elincia replied. "Where are they now?"

"After the battle, they headed east. They Knight is probably headed back to Daein."

"I see. King Caineghis was correct. We will have to act quickly to stop the Black Knight."

But another then entered the room. The others gasped at his arrival as he said, "The Knight is mine."

Elincia looked upon the face she'd dreamt about for months. "Ike…"

* * *

There! They're back together! Happy now! I'm just kidding. It _was _about time that Ike got back to the palace. Sorry if this story feels kind of rushed. I had to hustle just to get it up today—a day late. Anyway, next chapter will have more Ike + Elincia, plus the dragons will reach the birds. Please review. Until next time. 


	7. Heart to Heart

Happy nondenominational winter season, my faithful readers. I can't do a review section, but I will clear some things up:

The war starting too quickly: that's the idea. The whole point is that things are moving ahead too quickly to stop by any means other than force. Also, dragons are very powerful, so if everyone doesn't get involved at once, they don't stand a chance.

The whole Black Knight warping thing: for this story, the Knight was manipulating things from the start. In order to keep Ashnard from feeling threatened, the Knight made him think he was weaker than he really is.

The medallion: he _doesn't _have it. Just check the chapter again. Also, he doesn't need it; Izuma just thought he did. If my premise of the game's story is correct, you need it if you're using the galdr of release, but it can be anywhere if you use the world-war method. (To that end, can someone please tell me why Mist, Ike, and Sepheran decided that Sanaki needed to know the galdr? She's not going to release the dark god, and her knowing it just endangers the world, so why did they think she needed to know it?)

Elincia and "My Lord Ike": she stopped calling him that in their 3rd support conversation, so that's where it comes from. She'll switch between the two for now.

The lack of description, character development, and whatnot: I'm just a lousy writer. Sorry, but that's how it is.

Well, I think that covers everything. Thanks for all your reviews, and here's chapter 7.

* * *

"Ike…"

"Ah! Truly the heavens have seen fit to bless us once more! For when we learn of a threat to our fair Crimea, the great Sir Ike does return to us. Clearly, fortune smiles upon our beloved homeland this day," said the spell caster.

"Bastion, enough…" Lucia whispered as she made a quick gesture to the queen and ex-lord. The two were staring at each other, all signs of the determination Ike had upon entering gone for the moment. But moments only last so long, and the two silently agreed that this wasn't the time or place for a heart-to-heart.

"It's good to see you all again," Greil's son began, "As I said, the Black Knight is mine. I humbly ask that you allow me to travel with the army until they reach him."

"It's good to see you as well," the queen replied, "But what do you mean 'travel with the army'? Where else would you be?"

"I…have no intention of commanding Crimea's forces," all of the room's faces, including the doormen, showed either shock or disbelief.

"What are you saying?" the sword master cut in, "Why not?"

"I have my reasons," he replied firmly.

The queen stood. "If that is how you feel, I won't force you. But please spend the evening here. We won't depart until tomorrow morning."

Ike was reluctant, but remembering that the other mercenaries would need a good night's sleep before something like this, he replied "Very well. I accept."

_At about the same time, the southern islands were getting some unexpected visitors. Tibarn and his eyes and ears were on one of Phoenicis's peaks._

"My King, white dragons are approaching us. About…70. They'll be here in roughly five minutes at this rate." Janaff's eyes had picked up the laguz before the attack came.

"Ulki, what do you hear?"

"…There are two squads of dragons. Janaff, what do you see north-northeast of here?"

"Hold on…Another squad, but of blues, is headed for Kilvas' capital. They'll be there in roughly 6 hours."

"What could King Deghinsea be doing? Why is he sending out troops of dragons?" the king's ears asked.

"…It can't be."

"My king?"

"Never mind. Janaff, fly to Kilvas and warn King Naesala of the possible threat. Ulki, come with me to alert the citizens. If this is what I think it is, we may be under attack shortly."

"Yes, sir!" the two replied. Janaff took to the east, while the king and Ulki flew north and south, screeching a warning to prepare for possible attack. Hawks all across the capital dropped what they were doing and took to the skies, ready to fight. In four minutes, the dragons were on the horizon, coming ever closer. At this point, the hawks were assembled, and Tibarn's voice rang out.

"Do not fight until one of us is attacked, and don't give up." Cheers greeted his orders, but the dragons arrived shortly thereafter. Wasting no time, they unloaded their icy breath upon the hawks, who scattered and prepared to fight.

The hawk tribe was the master of the skies, but the dragons were so strengthened by each other that their wings worked too. The airborne battle dragged on with Tibarn's forces doing dismally. For every attack made by a hawk was shortly followed by another casualty—the attacker. The hawks, with a home field advantage and up against one of the weaker dragon tribes, managed to kill 10 of the dragons (Tibarn killing 2 of them on his own). But as the remaining hawks prepared for the end, the dragons had fulfilled their objective to attack only until they had provoked Phoenicis. They abruptly turned and left, and as the hawks began to follow dutifully, Tibarn ordered "Stand down."

Tibarn saw all the slain bodies below, and muttered, "So Lehren's Prophecy is really coming true. Whoever's behind this will pay dearly."

_It was 8:00p.m. Ike was standing upon the ground where Ashnard had fallen 5 years before. Someone approached him, and he turned to look, though he knew who it was._

"I thought I'd find you here," Elincia said to him, "This was our final fight in the war. It was where you addressed your troops after the victory, and where we said our goodbyes eight months ago."

"Yes. I thought if I came here, I could put the past behind me, and finally move forward."

"What is it that's troubling you? Please let me know. I'd like to help if I can."

"There's nothing you can do. These are things that I have to deal with myself," he replied firmly. But Elincia wasn't done. She had long since left behind her weaker self.

"Then answer me this. Why do you refuse to command the forces? We both know you make an excellent general with a great chance of victory, so why?"

"I have my reasons."

"What reasons?"

"…"

"Please tell me," she pleaded.

"…I don't deserve to command them," he finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Ike's thoughts turned to the man from Zalgo. "…I abandoned Crimea. I was their hero, a symbol of hope, and I just walked away."

"Is that what you think? You are responsible for Crimea's freedom. You fought hard to liberate her, and yet you say you betrayed Crimea? You've done more than you ever needed to, and all of Crimea knows that. And I'm certain that they'd be happy to have you back. I would…"

"Elincia…" Their eyes met, and Ike realized that she was right. "Alright, I'll do it, if the position is still open."

"That's good to hear." She wanted at say something more, but decided not to. Not yet at least. "I'll go inform Geofferey and the others."

"Elincia."

"Yes?"

Ike also found trouble saying what he wished, so he simply said "Thank you."

"Your welcome, my lord Ike."

As she walked away, Ike looked up to the moon, still uncertain about the future, but feeling better than he had in ages.

* * *

Okay, so that chapter was shorter than the others and I'm sorry, but the holidays are really screwing up my schedule. Only talking between the two for now, because I didn't want to rush things. Now tell me honestly, do you hate this chapter as much as I do? This reminds me well that I suck at writing. Oh well. Please review. Until next time. 


End file.
